


You met the devil today, and he wanted to play

by Thedarkslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angelus is an absolute asshole, Angelus is bossy, Borders on Non con, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkslayer/pseuds/Thedarkslayer
Summary: You are an 18 year old highschool student at Sunnydale high with a hidden shady past, you thought you could start over fresh and created a boring superficial life for yourself but once again...you made a bad decision...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um...so this is pure sin...a little fucked up...and probably gonna have more chapters of horrible Angelus and Spike fuckery, because I am a bad person and I want other people to join me in my depravity

You were a liar, but a you were really good at it. You blended in with Cordelia Chase's crew seamlessly. You laughed when she laughed, snubbed people when she did, but secretly you had a rather colorful past before that. Your parents were drunks, and you left them behind in Miami. You told them you'd danced a little and that was why you so easily made the cheerleading squad. You DID indeed dance a little...you had been an underage stripper in Miami. If they knew it would ruin your facade. If they knew how much you really hated all of this...The Bronze was supposed to be so exciting. It was lame. Not like the clubs in Miami that were full of life, and glamour. This was your life now and it was safe, that was why you stuck with it. That didn't stop you from slipping away from your 'friends' to hide away on the cat walk.

You looked over the dance floor boredly and you felt a body lean on the railing next to you, "Now what could a Pom Pom queen like you be doing away from all her little friends?" the British accent startled you and your head snapped to the right to see a bleached blond male eyeing you with ice blue eyes.

"Breathing air that didn't leak from their skulls?" you replied immediately.

He was older than the other teens so you figured it was safe to be a little honest. He smirked wide, "Kitty has claws doesn't she?" he chuckled softly, "Well if your bored you are more than welcome to come join us, love."

"Us?" you quirked your eyebrow and your head turned to look in the direction of a table tucked into the back. A dark haired male sat at the table eyeing you guys with an unreadable look, "Your friend don't look too friendly," you comment. He was cute too, just a little off putting.

"Oh him? That's just his face, he can't help it, I'm Spike, that's Angelus," he introduced.

You thought you saw a smile cross the other man's features, just briefly before it was gone. It was probably a bad idea, but you didn't even think about it. In your old line of work it was nothing to sit at a table with two guys in a club, you forgot it wasn't overly normal...or safe.

Spike held out his hand to you, and when you took it he pulled you against him and you smiled. You could use a little excitement. He started to walk you towards the table and you could already feel his friend's eyes boring into you. You offered him a half smile, "Hey."

He offered a smile in return, it made you shiver. It seemed somehow predatory, his dark eyes locked with yours and you couldn't look away. Hands gripping your hips brought your attention back to the male that was closer to you.

"Hey there," you chuckled softly, reaching back to run your hand through his hair. His lips found your neck and a small noise escaped your throat. Why not? It had been a while since you had this kind of fun. If no one found out, it would be fine.

He seemed to take notice of the sound you made and he bit down on that spot making you gasp, "You like that, do you?" he purred.

You were about to answer but your eyes caught the other male's...Angelus. You understood...he liked to watch, but there was something about him that was off putting and simultaneously attractive.

"He asked you a question," Angelus spoke smoothly.

You'd gotten distracted, "Hmm? I..." Spike sucked at the spot he'd bitten and you moaned out an affirmative response. His hands slipped down your thighs and pushed up your dress. Things were progressing a lot quicker than you'd been prepared for. His cold hand was rubbing you roughly over your panties, "Wait," you breathed out but god you were wet.

The blond did hesitate but when his partner shook his head he kept going, dipping his finger into your panties to find your clit. You moaned involuntarily bucking your hips but you grabbed his wrist... you couldn't move him.

"Why? You're soaking wet," Angelus asked, he crooked his finger gesturing for you to move closer but there was a small table between you.

"Bend over," Spike growled in your ear.

You were in quite the predicament, you didn't necessarily want him to stop but slow down a minute so you could at least grasp what was going on. Neither seemed to be overly concerned about what you wanted, you thought it would extremely dangerous to tell them no. The dark haired one now wore a smirk watching the wheels turn in your head. Apparently you took too long, Spike gripped your hip tighter and pushed your head forward, your hands just barely catching you, "Asshole," you growled back at him.

Angelus's hand shot out with an unexpected speed and wrapped his hand around your throat, his fingers wrapped around the back of your neck and his thumb across your trachea. He tugged you forward, closer to him. It forced you to stand up higher on your toes pushing your ass higher in the air.

"I'm not really sure what you expected to happen here," he crooned his thumb caressing the skin of your throat, "You act like a slut you're going to get treated like a slut."

You enjoyed this far more than you were willing to admit, but your body betrayed you, you only became wetter. His lips were less than an inch from yours, in spite yourself you parted your lips and he smiled.

"Don't you worry, Spike will take good care of that dripping cunt, as long as you're a good little whore," his tone was as if he was whispering sweet nothings to his lover but his words were anything but. Your eyes narrowed and you tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Fuck you," you snarled at him.

"If I thought you meant that literally your eagerness would be endearing," his tone took on one of boredness and annoyance, "If you can't be nice, I'll have to punish you, you don't want that, trust me," a cold smile crossed his face, "Do you believe me?"

You stared at him, your eyes widening just a bit a the look in his eyes, "Yes," you breathed out.

"Good," Angelus smirked before leaned forward and pressing his lips to yours in a manner that was nearly inappropriate for the situation. It was slow and sensual, his tongue probed your mouth in such a manner it sent heat straight down your nether regions. You hated yourself for imaging what his tongue would feel like between your legs, you moaned into his mouth. They were both so cold it was strange.

You felt your panties tugged down around your thighs, and Spike's finger traced your slit lightly. You groaned more squirming, and Angelus pulled his lips from yours, your mouth tried to follow and he laughed the hand around the throat stopping you from moving. Spike was still teasing you and making you squirm.

"Do you want something, whore?" Angelus questioned.

He knew that was what made you angry, he saw the anger flash in your eyes and arched a challenging eyebrow daring you to try and do something. Spike was still teasing you barely touching you, a small chuckle leaving his lips.

You stared at him for a moment debating on your response, you steeled yourself trying to ignore what Spike was doing, "I want you..." you deliberately paused in your statement, "...To stop calling me a whore."

Spike laughed from behind you and Angelus chuckled softly. Spike's hand's moved to grip your ass squeezing the cheeks he parted them and you froze. His tongue dipped between your cheeks to tease your puckered hole, an experimental swipe, you were caught off guard and you let out a loud moan.

Angelus grinned, "How about this? You stop moaning like a whore and I'll stop calling you one,"

Spike chose that moment continue to tongue your asshole, licking at it relentlessly. You weren't used to anyone there the stimulation was impossible to ignore and it was impossible for you to stop the loud pornographic moans that came from your throat. You squeezed your eyes`shut to keep from having to look at the smug look on Angelus's face.

"Open your eyes," he growled, squeezing your throat a bit tighter

Your eyes snapped open, and your eyes locked with his. He stared at you intently as the moans continued to tear from your throat, you tried to squirm away from him but Spike held your hips still. You could feel liquid drip down your leg.

"He's good with his tongue isn't he?" Angelus questioned.

You tried to nod but he shook his head and you understood he wanted a verbal answer, "Yes," but the sound that came out of you was more like a pleasured gasp much louder than you wanted.

"I bet you wanna come don't you?" Angelus smirked.

"Yes," you whined.

He leaned really close, his lips pressed against your ear, "You belong to me now...say it."

You stubbornly clamped your jaw shut, but he continued speaking in your ear, "You're MY whore, you'll do what I tell you to do, you'll fuck when I tell you to fuck, and you'll come when I tell you to come, Are we perfectly clear?" he grip on your throat started to constrict your breathing.

"P-please," you gasped out your moans turning into soft whimpers.

"Say it," Angelus growled his patience obviously wearing thin.

You were a combination of terrified of him and extremely turned on. You thought there had to be something wrong with you to be this twisted. Your mouth opened and closed and your legs trembled with need, "I-I belong to you," you breathed out.

"Say you're my whore," his anger seemed to calm but he watched you intently.

You wanted to argue, you really did, but the words came tumbling out despite yourself, "I'm your whore."

"Good girl," Angelus purred loosening his grip, "For being such a good girl, Spike is going to eat your pussy, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"F-fuck yes," you whimpered.

"Lay on your back, and spread your legs," he told you.

Spike had already drawn away as you stood up on shaky legs, wetness dripping down both thighs. You watched him run his tongue over his teeth as you hopped up on the table and bit your lip. You laid back but it was a bit too small so your head hung off the edge of the table just a little forcing you to look up at Angelus.

Spike gripped your thighs licking your juices from them and you whimpered.

"So needy," Angelus chuckled, his own hands moved to cup your breasts kneading at them before tugging down the top of your dress and your bra exposing your breasts to the air. Spike nibbled and bit at your thighs teasingly but Angelus rolled your nipples between his thumb and forefinger, laughing at the sharp cry of pleasure that came from you. Your back arched into his touch you nearly came just from that. He stopped suddenly but as he stopped Spike's tongue delved into your folds.

"Oh god," you cried out your hips bucking.

"Now I know, you know better than to come without permission don't you?" Angelus purred his hand trailing between her breasts.

"P-please?" you plead with him shamefully.

"No," Angelus said sharply.

Spike's lips wrapped around her clit and sucked hard, your nails dug into the table and Angelus was grinning down at you wickedly. His fingers flicked lightly at your nipple and you gasped, "S-stop, you're gonna make me...." you panted out but the wicked grin never left.

"If you come without permission I'll have to punish you, and I'm not nice...and I don't use safe words," Angelus warned.

Some how you knew that. YOu cried out as Spike's teeth lightly captured your clit and his tongue flicked over it rapidly. You squeezed your eyes shut trying hard not to come, thinking of anything but what he was doing. You expected Angelus to snap at you for closing your eyes. He didn't though. Instead you felt him move, and for a second nothing else happened. Then his mouth captured one of your nipples, and his wet fingers teased the other.

"Oh god...please...s-stop...I can't..." you pleaded with him but you felt the pressure becoming unbearable.

"Don't you do it," he growled against you.

"Please, please, can I come?" gasped out.

"No, I'll stop when you open your eyes," he told her.

Your eyes shot open, and he did stop but it was too late, the tension snapped and you screamed. If people nearby weren't watching before they probably were now. Spike however, was relentless, he didn't let up, in fact he stuck two fingers in her and curled them stroking her g-spot. He didn't let you come down only shoved you over the edge again, this time fluid squirting from you that he lapped up.

Angelus grabbed her hair, "Twice...how much DO you want to be punished?"

"I can't help...he won't stop," you panted determined Spike was indeed NOT really the nicer of the pair.

"Maybe you should ask him nicely," Angelus commented, "Before he gets you off again,"

"S-Spike, please stop," you whimpered.

He hummed, "But you taste so good," he muttered, his mouth devoured you and despite you trying hard not to you came again, but this time instead of prolonging it he drew away as soon as it hit leaving you aching, "But if you insist," he smiled like a Cheshire cat.

Angelus let her go, clicking his tongue against his teeth, "That's three I owe you," He stood up abruptly, and jerked his head for Spike to follow. He also stood and smirked.

"I'll catch you around," Angelus winked.

You swallowed hard trying to put yourself back together. You were surprised to find no one in that general area. You tip toed down the stairs trying to avoid seeing anyone you knew and out the back door. You dragged yourself home and immediately to the shower completely unsure of how to take all of that. You'd done some questionable things in the past but this...took the cake. 

 


End file.
